1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure for an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fast disassembling joint structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A joint structure is used to interconnect two structures, where one is pivotable in relation to the other.
A conventional joint structure includes two plates, which are respectively secured by means of screws to two apparatuses that need to be interconnected. Before disassembling the two apparatuses, all screws fastened on the plates need to be removed.
However, the conventional joint structure, as mentioned above, cannot be applied in some applications, which need to be frequently assembled and disassembled, such as a housing of an electronic device disassembled for periodic maintenance. Much time is consumed in removing the screws that fasten the joint structure to the housing before the electronic device can be maintained. Assembling the housing of the electronic device is another time-consuming and inconvenient operation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to improve the conventional joint structure in order to satisfy those applications that need to be frequently assembled and disassembled.